


Draw me like one of your french girls

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, ciel phantomhive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a maid at the Phantomhive manor but also an artist.  One day Ciel  finds your sketchbook and sees a drawing of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title is awful lmao but I’m titanic trash and I coudn’t think of anything better ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Hope you like!

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was out with Sebastian, busy with their duties for the queen while the servants did their respective tasks in the household. And, as the maid, your job along with Meyrin’s was to keep everything clean. You were dusting Ciel’s office as you usually did when the young earl wasn’t in there when your eyes landed on the huge armchair sitting behind the wooden desk and suddenly, you had an idea. Reaching for a small sketchbook and a pencil in the pocket of your skirts, you walked around the wooden desk so now you had a front view of it and the armchair. You stared at them for a while and soon, your hands started working. With swift and precise moves, a sketched copy of your view started filling the page. The only difference, though was that instead of the armchair appearing empty on the sketch as it was displayed in front of you, Ciel Phantomhive was portrayed sitting on it. When the doodles finally showed a good silhouette, you placed your small sketchbook on the desk and got back to work. You cleaned the whole room, dusted, swiped and all tidied, it looked as if it had never been used before and with a proud sigh and a smile, you left the office to clean up the other rooms. By the end of the day, Ciel and his butler were finally back and as soon as they arrived, the young earl headed to his office while Sebastian went to the kitchen to help Bard with the dinner preparations. A while later, when you had finally finished cleaning everything and was now in your bedroom with enough time to turn your earlier sketches into a proper drawing, you couldn’t find your sketchbook anywhere! You looked for it in every corner, under the bed, behind the wardrobe, but the thing was no where to be found. You were already about to panic when you heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You called still looking desperate for your sketchbook when Sebastian opened the door and said.

“(y/n), the young master requires your presence in his office.”

You stared at Sebastian for a second with a confused look on your face. That had never happened before ever since you stared working there, and a million thoughts started to pop up in your head, but still, you nodded.“Sure, I’ll be on my way. Thank you, mr. Sebastian.” And with that, Sebastian left your room.

You took quite some time to get to the young earl’s office. As you you walked through the corridors, you looked for your sketchbook everywhere, the furnishings, the windowsill, even inside vases and other decorations but it wasn’t anywhere. You were so focused in looking for your sketchbook and worried about your sudden summoning, that you almost walked past your young master’s office. You backed away a little as you now faced the closed door. You hid your concerned face as best as you could, fixed your skirts and finally, knocked.

“Come in.” Ciel called from the inside and you opened the door. You shyly stepped in and glanced to Ciel who was still working. With a slight blush and a hesitant voice, you called

“Excuse me, young master. Did you wish to talk to me?”

Ciel finally looked up and your eyes met. You felt your cheeks burn as you quickly turned your attention to the floor.

“There is no need to be shy.” The boy spoke. “And yes, I want to talk to you.”

You awkwardly stood there facing the floor and rubbing your thumbs on your skirt not entirely sure of what to do when the young earl’s voice was heard again.

“(Y/n), are you afraid of me? Come closer, I don’t want to raise my voice.”

You quickly looked up a little startled with the sudden call but obeyed your master. With small and uncertain steps you crossed the room rather fast and was now face to face to the boy.

“I apologize, young master. Is the cleaning not to your liking?” You asked a little nervous.

Ciel blinked his eyes at you a few times and tilted his head a little as he said “No. No, your cleaning is perfect as always, (y/n). But I’m afraid you have misplaced something.”

You were confused by that. Everything seemed to be in their perfect places and your curiosity grew as you watched the young earl reach his hand for the drawer of his desk. You saw the boy holding a little book in his hands and you felt yourself freeze when you reliazed that the small book was your lost sketchbook. Your mouth got dry and your legs grew weaker. All you wanted to do in that moment was to grab your sketchbook and run from the room as fast as you could. Ciel seemed to notice your disturbance as the boy got up and walked towards you. Your cheeks got redder with each step and when the young earl was now inches from you, you felt like burning. You were now face to face to Ciel and the boy spoke

“I didn’t know you were an artist.”

You blushed slightly and gave your master a faint smile. As you didn’t reply, the boy continued.

“You seem to have quite a preference for my face.” A genuine amused smile started to play on Ciel’s lips as he watched your reaction.

“I… I-I I’m sorry, young master. With all respect, you have very beautiful features and they are easy to draw. I’m sorry if I have displeased you.” You lowered your eyes and waited for a scolding but it never came. Instead, the boy said

“Your sketches are very good, I have to say.” Ciel said as he handed you your book and then reached for the inside pocket of his coat. He pulled a small paper and carefully unfolded it as he continued to say. “But my most favourite one is certainly this.” The boy held the paper to your eye level and when you looked at it, you felt your stomach dropping. Your legs started shaking and you felt like you were going to catch fire. Of all the sketches you’ve ever made of Ciel, that was the one you wish the young earl had never laid eyes on. Sure, it was the best drawing you have ever done, but was also the most (and only) sinful. It was a flamboyant drawing of the young earl in his bedroom. It showed Ciel lying sensually in his enormous bed wearing nothing but a fancy hat and his cane. Your cheeks turned into flames at the very sight of it and Ciel let out a loud and unexpected laugh. In a desperate move, you attempted to grab the drawing back but Ciel was quicker.

“Oh no, I am keeping this.” The young earl folded the paper again and put it back in his pocket.

Ciel watched you, carefully studying your reaction and amusing himself with how embarrassed you looked as you tried your best to avoid eye contact.

“I’ve always noticed you look at me a lot, (y/n). But I never knew you had such fantasies about me.”

You remained mute. Paralysed with fear an embarrassment, your lack of response only seemed to make the young earl more insterest in you. With a firm but gentle grip, he grabbed your chin and made you meet his gaze.

“Why are you so shy for, (y/n) ? I believe you weren’t that shy when you made that drawing of me. In fact… I wonder how many times have you pictured me naked the way you drew me.” Ciel spoke in a low voice licking his lips and making you crazy. You felt your legs getting wobbly while you melted due to how hot the boy were making you feel.

“Come to think of it.” The boy continued. “Why don’t you draw me again? But this time you won’t have to imagine anything.”

You gasped and swallowed hard at the unexpected request but managed to say “I-if you want me to, young master. I am but a servant.”

At those words, Ciel took you hand in his and leaded you out of the office. The action startled you and you stumbled a little on your own feet.

“Young master…”

“Shhhh…” The boy turned his head to look at you. “I want a drawing like the previous one.”

You felt so lightheaded as the young earl dragged you though the corridors that you didn’t even notice when both of you stopped at a large wooden door. Ciel opened it and gestured for you to enter and as you did, you found yourself in the scene of your naughty drawing. You’ve only been to the young earl’s bedroom a couple times but this time was totally different. Ciel locked the door and brought a chair next to the bed so you could sit on it. You awkwardly watched him as the boy walked over to his bed and while sitting on it, he called.

“Come over here and help me to get ready.”

“My lord?” You blinked confused at the boy.

“Undress me.” Ciel ordered. You felt yourself getting dizzy and as you walked towards the boy, you had to do your best to hold yourself together. When you finally got to him, your hands were trembling and hesitant.

“Come on, (y/n). I know you want it… I know you dream about that every night…”

With cheeks burning like flames and shaky hands, you reached your hands for the young earl’s coat and slid it down his shoulders and his arms. Then, you undid the lace on his collar and unbuttoned his shirt discarding it on the side of the bed. Your hands then moved down to his feet and took off Ciel’s shoes, one after another along with his stockings. When the boy was barefoot, your hands went to his hips and undid his belt followed by the unzipping of his trousers. You pulled it out and finally the boy was left only in his underwear. You took hold of it’s hem, but your hands hesitated again. Ciel, who was watching the whole time, took your hands in his and made yourself lower the fabric as he looked deep into your eyes and said

“What’s the problem, (y/n) ? Haven’t you pictured it so many times in your fantasies? I am being a good master and allowing you to see it for real.”

Once the young earl was fully undressed and you finally got to see the real star of your fantasies, you gasped and blushed harder than you ever did. Ciel gave you an amused look and said

“It’s bigger, I know. For someone my size I’ve been truly gifted.” And pointing to the wardrobe, he added “bring me my hat and my cane. Those will be the only things I’m wearing tonight.”

You nodded and went to get what what your master have ordered. He put on the hat, took hold of the cane and finally, pointed to the chair next to his bed.

“Now, sit there and make yourself comfortable.”

You walked over to the chair and pulling your sketchbook and pencil from your pocket, you sat. As you were about to start your sketch, you took another glance at the young earl and nearly let out a moan at the view displayed in front of you. Ciel was lying on his side, one hand supporting his head while the other one held the cane with his arm resting on his hip. It was as if your drawing had come to life and was now in front of you, teasing you, tempting you. You wondered if that wasn’t just one of your many daydreams when you heard the boy’s voice

“(y/n), am I on the right position ?”

You were caught by the realization that that was indeed very real and nodded your head while blushing furiously.

You started with some doodles always lifting your eyes to take a look at the boy, making sure this drawing would be as good as the previous one. Ciel stood still, the boy looking like a doll with his creamy pale skin and nothing to cover it. As your sketch begun to take form, your glances at the young earl became fewer and you felt more relaxed when suddenly a loud moan caught your attention. You took your eyes off of the paper and looked at the boy lying on the bed just to find him in a complete mess. Ciel was no longer in his initial position, the hat on the floor and the cane lost in the middle of twisted sheets. Your face became flushed and your skin felt hot while you watched the boy pleasuring himself, stroking his long hard member with one hand while playing with his nipple with the other. Ciel had his head thrown back with his eyes closed as faint groans escaped his parted lips. You gasped in surprise, your sketchbook and pencil falling from your paralysed hands and the young earl lazily opened his eyes to look at your reddened face.

“(y/n), is there something wrong?” Ciel asked innocently.

“Y-young master… please, stand still.” You said looking away from that tempting scene.

“But you weren’t even paying attention on me anymore…” The boy complained pouting. And with never taking his hands from himself, he added “you won’t mind if I keep with my little distraction while you finish your drawing, will you?”

You blushed furiously as you bent down and collected your stuff. Without even glancing at Ciel’s direction, you got back to work. With shaky hands, it was difficult to get to finish your drawing and the young earl wasn’t helping at all. You tried as best as you could to ignore the boy’s moans and groans and you almost lost it when Ciel spoke again

“(y/n)… don’t you think you should look at me at least sometimes? Just to make sure you’re getting all my features right.”

You pretended you didn’t hear and with burning red cheeks, you tried to finish your drawing. Ciel teased you all the time, moaning and grunting, making all kinds of noises just to send you to the edge.You did all you could to ignore them and avoid looking at the boy. It was hard to resist Ciel’s tempting but you held yourself together and you were about to finish when the boy let out a whimper that was enough for you to take. You got up fast from your sit, your sketchbook and pencil falling to the ground again at the sudden action. The young earl gave you an amused look and said with a smirk

“So you finally gave up.” 

You didn’t answer, just stood there panting and blushing with frustration looking at the boy who have been tormenting you. 

“Just as I though…” Ciel said reaching his hand for you “Come, fulfill your desires,”

He didn’t even need to call twice, within seconds you were on the boy’s bed, too frustrated to worry about your shyness. Ciel grabbed your waist pulling you closer, biting your neck while he already undressed you.

“You’re a though one, aren’t you? I thought you would never leave that damn drawing and give me the attention I was longing for.” 

You gave in to the boy, melting under his touch as you allowed him to run his hands on your burning uncovered skin. 

“But you demanded the drawing.” 

“Silly, that was just an excuse to have you in my bed. I’ve been watching you. Don’t you think I’ve never noticed all the desirous looks you always give me when you think I am not looking? And how jealous you get over Elizabeth every time she is around?” Ciel now sucked on your collarbones as his hands were groping on your ass. 

“But it’s okay. I desire you too. I always have since you arrived here.” He smacked your ass and you gasped. The boy threw you on the bed and got on top of you. 

“Tell me all the things you want me to do to you, (y/n)” He said while massaging your breasts.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard and senseless.” You replied while your hands grasped on the young earl’s hair.

Ciel lifted his head to give you an amused look and teased “I never though such a shy thing as yourself could be so naughty.”

“Just do it already, fuck!” You were already a mess and the boy hadn’t even touched you properly. With a rough movement, Ciel spread open your legs and positioned himself on your entrance.

“You want it rough, hm? You shall have it rough.” At those words, he slammed inside burring his member all at once. He started moving slowly and your moans begun to fill the room.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Ciel whispered in your ear as he moved inside of you. You rocked your hips along with his and the boy started moving faster. You gasped with every thrust as they became more fierce and he finally hit your sweet spot.

“Yes… ah, yes… right there!” You screamed in pleasure as you dug your nails into Ciel’s thin back.

“(y/n)… ahhh… I think I’m going to…”

“It’s okay.” You panted. “I…I’m close too.”

A few seconds later, you heard a loud cry followed by a hot wetness filling your insides. Ciel groaned and panted as he released his hot cum inside of you and your orgasm came right after. You cried out the young earl’s name as you felt your body relaxing. Ciel let himself fall on top of you and rolled to the side, wrapping his arms around you to pull you closer. You made yourself more comfortable inside the young earl’s embrace and finally spoke in the middle of a laugh

“You did that on purpose!”

“Of course I did.” The boy smiled down at you.“ But you were so determined to finish the drawing, I wasn’t very sure it was going to work.” You both laughed and Ciel held you closer

“But I really didn’t know you were an artist. I was very impressed when I found your sketchbook. I may want a portrait of myself very soon to replace my predecessor’s.” And giving a faint grope on your ass, he added “But by now, let’s keep your talent for our own amusement, deal?”

“Deal” You said blushing already drifting to sleep in your young master’s arms.


End file.
